


A Good Skill to Know

by Prince_Enby



Series: Hewley Hate Counteraction [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Implied Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ouchie ouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Enby/pseuds/Prince_Enby
Summary: Marlene asks Angeal to spar with her. He just can't tell her no.
Series: Hewley Hate Counteraction [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Good Skill to Know

"Hey, Mr. Angeal, is it true you're actually a hand-to-hand fighter?"

Angeal paused where he'd been polishing his Buster Sword and looked down. Marlene was looking up at him with thinly-veiled excitement. He smiled at her.

"Yes, actually. It's easier to knock someone out that way instead of hurting them permanently." 'Hurting them permanently' meaning killing them, but he's pretty sure Tifa or Barret would have his hide if he told the girl that outright. At his confirmation, Marlene's eyes grew wide and she was practically bouncing. He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Show me!" She blurted out excitedly. He blinked. Show her. . . what, exactly? He's not just going to fight a little girl. His thoughts showed on his face, and she huffed. "Oh, come one! It's just one little spar! Tifa's already taught me how to fight, I'll be fine!"

Angeal sighed at her insistence. It wouldn't hurt too much to humor her, would it? And besides, he had to admit he was curious if Tifa atually taught her martial arts; He wouldn't put it past her. It wasn't a bad skill to have in this day and age. He sighed again, realizing he made his decision.

"Alright. Just let me finish tending to the Buster, and meet me outside." He conceded. She squealed, and ran off to get prepared.

He found her outside going through her warm ups. Her face was set determinedly, though excitement still shone in her eyes. He spotted a shock of red hair, and waved at his friend. It seemed like he wasn't the only one curious of the little girl's skills.

Once she was done, their eyes met. He nodded at her, and they fell into form.

They circled around, eyeing each other. Angeal motioned for Marlene to make the first move. She grit her teeth and went for it, starting with an uppercut. He dodged, so she tried to follow-up with a right hook. He blocked, internally impressed at the strength behind the blow. She was being taught well. He continued letting her swing a few more times, gauging her form and strength, before deciding to leave the defensive.

He countered with a left, and she quickly moved out of the way. She sprung up with a high kick. He grabbed her mid-air and spun her away, mindful of his enhanced strength. She landed into a roll, getting to her feet shakily. He kept up with a series of simple punches, keeping an eye on her stance as she was forced to block. Eventually, he made a move to grab her, meaning to see how fast she could dodge. She narrowed her eyes, ducked, and landed a kick right at his groin. 

He dropped like a stone.

"I yield. . ." He gritted out painfully. Somewhere in the background of pain, he thought he heard Genesis laughing his ass off. He didn't blame the man. Marlene was a damn good kicker.

Marlene shot up immediately, eyes widening as big a saucers, and covered her mouth with her hands. "I am so sorry! I - I wasn't thinking, a-and Tifa's always making me practice that one if someone grabs me, and, and --" She rattled off worriedly. Angeal waved a hand. Poor girl looked close to crying.

"Don't worry about it. . . It's a good move for you to know." He smiled assuredly. Then, trying to add some humor to the situation, added, "It's real effective."

Marlene giggled at that, looking a bit more pacified. And he was pretty certain both Genesis and Zack were laughing at him now. When did he come to watch, anyway?

Breathing deeply, he carefully stood back up. He looked down at Marlene, going back over their short spar in his head. He chuckled to himself.

"Well, Marlene," He began, and she looked at him in anticipation. "I think it's suffice to say you have been trained very well." Which wasn't very surprising given who trained her, but that's beside the point. She squealed, thanking him profusely, and surprised him with a quick hug. She broke away almost quicker than it started, and ran off bragging to those that had gathered to watch them. Angeal felt a small smile on his face. . . despite the still present pain between his legs.

He might want to do this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> theres no explanation for why these two are interacting except i rly wanted to see angeal get taken down by someone barely half his size so. marlene ex machina.  
> also im like 98% sure i read somewhere that angeal fights hand-to-hand more often than a sword (prolly in fic but i dont remember) so thats why he does.


End file.
